The present invention relates to antennas, and more specifically to antennas for automotive vehicles.
A wide variety of antennas have been developed for automotive vehicles. The antennas are adapted to receive signals in a variety of formats, including but not limited to AM radio, FM radio, satellite radio, global positioning system (GPS), cell phones, and citizens band (CB). Often the antennas are designed for a specific location on the vehicle. For example, antennas for receiving circularly polarized signals, such as those associated with satellite radio and GPS, are typically mounted on the vehicle roof.
An antenna designed for installation on a vehicle body panel, such as the vehicle roof, must address a variety of issues in addition to receiving signals. First, the antenna should be aesthetically pleasing—at least to the extent possible in view of its functionality. Second, the antenna should conform closely to the body panel on which it is mounted. To achieve these goals, the antenna is shaped to match the contour of the body panel on which it will be mounted. Consequently, each antenna must be uniquely designed for the vehicle platform. An antenna designed for one platform typically will not be acceptable for mounting on a different platform having a different shape. The need to have unique antennas for unique vehicles undesirably increases design complexity, manufacturing complexity, and inventory complexity.